


Best fr13nd5

by atzmatter



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atzmatter/pseuds/atzmatter





	Best fr13nd5

****

## Cronus didn’t know. He didn’t see Kurloz coming his way with a club until said maniac was shocked and held back by the familiar red and blue glow of psionics. The ropes of colours tied themselves around the highblood, pulling him more and more to the point where he would soon pass out from the extreme shock. As expected, he fell to the ground, club dropping with him. Behind him, Cronus saw his _best friend_. His closest friend. Someone he trusted - one of the floor with his own psionics shocking around his body. “Mituna.” He stuttered. He was bleeding, Cronus could see as he ran closer to his _best friend_. He couldn’t touch him, he couldn’t help. Hours had felt like days when Mituna had come back from extreme usage of his abilities. He wasn’t the same, he isn’t the same. Cronus knew this all too well when he asked if he was alright. “ Who are you?” _His best friend_ , was gone. As much as he blamed himself, he went into denial - causing him to abuse the person who he thought was his _best friend_.

****


End file.
